


Lagu itu dan Dirimu

by chocorenmint



Category: NCT (Band), NCT Dream
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:08:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24643102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocorenmint/pseuds/chocorenmint
Summary: Sungguh lucu apabila diingat-ingat. Bagaimana mereka selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama di ruang musik seusai pulang sekolah, memainkan sebuah piano, dan mencoret-coret kertas partitur dengan notasi musik. Dan setelahnya, ada bagian dimana mereka menyebar kertas itu, seperti adegan di anime saja jika dipikirkan.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 13





	Lagu itu dan Dirimu

  
_Kita saling berdiri di ujung waktu._   
_Tidak tahu apakah ini merupakan akhir dari cerita kita,_   
_ataukah awal mula bagi cerita setiap kita..._

Sungguh sebuah pagi yang berkilau untuk mengawali hari. Sinar mentari menyinari bagai sihir musim semi. Bangunan-bangunan tampak bercahaya karena pantulan cahayanya. Kerumunan orang-orang memenuhi seluruh sudut kota, tak terkecuali di taman _itu_.

  
Terlihat seorang pemuda sedang terduduk santai di sebuah sudut taman yang kecil. Di bawah sebuah pohon pir dengan daun yang bermekaran, angin berhembus menyapa rambut pemuda itu. Pemuda tersebut hanya duduk, memperhatikan aktivitas yang terjadi di sekitarnya; _bermain bersama anjing, ibu-ibu jogging, dan seperti itulah._

Sesekali dia memperhatikan pemain musik jalanan mengalunkan sebuah lagu, yang kemudian tanpa sadar membuatnya bersenandung sendiri.

  
_Omong-omong_ , dentingan piano yang dimainkan pemain jalanan tersebut mengingatkannya pada sebuah kenangan yang telah lama terpendam, membuatnya seakan menembus waktu dan menyeretnya untuk kembali menyelami memori yang terjadi di musim panas beberapa tahun lalu. 

Memori akan kenangan tentang musim panas, lagu itu, dan 

Na Jaemin.

Sungguh lucu apabila diingat-ingat. Bagaimana mereka selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama di ruang musik seusai pulang sekolah, memainkan sebuah piano, dan mencoret-coret kertas partitur dengan notasi musik. Dan setelahnya, ada bagian dimana mereka menyebar kertas itu, seperti adegan di _anime_ saja jika dipikirkan. 

  
Ya, Renjun _sangat_ merindukan kenangan tersebut.

  
Membuat lagu bersama Jaemin selalu menjadi kenangan termanisnya, kenangan yang ia simpan di _lobus frontalis_ otaknya. Duduk bersama, dengan diselingi tawa dan senyuman lembut. Terkadang jemari mereka tidak sengaja bersentuhan, membuat rasa hangat merambat di pipi. Tetapi, mengulik kenangan lama sama halnya dengan membuka Kotak Pandora. Perasaan membuncah dalam dada tersebut juga mengingatkannya kepada sebuah kenangan pilu, dimana dia menahan rasa sakit karena tak mampu mengatakan _suka._

Tetapi dengan datangnya hari ini, dia berharap hari-hari berkilau di masa lalu tersebut akan kembali lagi.

  
_Untuk pertama kalinya dalam empat tahun, akhirnya Renjun akan bertemu Jaemin lagi._

Larut dalam pikiran, Renjun merasakan sebuah sentuhan hangat menghampiri pucuk kepalanya. Kepala yang awalnya sedikit tertunduk dia dongakkan, mata saling bertemu dengan sosok asing _tetapi tidak asing_ yang ada di hadapannya.

  
Jika dibandingkan dengan beberapa tahun lalu, figur di depannya ini terlihat sangat berubah. Tubuh yang bertambah tinggi, badan yang semakin tegap, dan garis muka yang menegas. _Tentu,_ ada bagian-bagian yang tetap sama; bulu mata yang panjang dan lentik _itu,_ mata rusa yang besar dan bercahaya _itu,_ dan jangan lupakan senyuman _itu_. _Senyum_ yang membuat Renjun jatuh cinta, dan hanya Na Jaemin yang memilikinya di dunia. 

Tangan di atas kepala Renjun kini sudah berpindah ke samping pemiliknya. Dengan kekehan kecil, Jaemin menyapa Renjun yang terlihat gugup. _Memang,_ akan terasa awkward sekali jika bertemu kawan lama kembali, apalagi setelah bertahun-tahun tidak bertemu. Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan ke pusat kota, untuk mengisi waktu pertemuan mereka kembali. 

Sepanjang jalan kaki melangkah, mereka tidak bicara banyak. Hanya sesekali membicarakan tentang kehidupan kuliah masing-masing, atau membicarakan betapa cerewetnya ibu di rumah. Berjalan berdua kembali bersama Jaemin setelah sekian lama, membuatnya tersadar bahwa mereka berdua kini telah tumbuh dewasa. Selama ini Renjun terlalu sibuk mencari hal baru untuk menghindari masa lalu. _Bagaimanapun,_ kenangan indah bersama Jaemin di masa lalu tetap terasa menyakitkan, _apalagi_ jika mengingat kejadian dimana tiba-tiba Jaemin pindah begitu saja, memutus kontak, tanpa memberi kabar, meninggalkan Renjun sendirian dengan _perasaannya._

  
Tiba-tiba, Jaemin menghentikan langkahnya. Renjun mengikuti kemana arah pandang Jaemin tertuju. Jika Renjun tidak salah lihat itu adalah _toko musik_ , karena terdapat sebuah piano jenis _grand_ yang terpampang dengan jelas di dalam tokonya. Merasa bingung, Renjun menanyakan kepada Jaemin kenapa dia berhenti tiba-tiba. Jaemin hanya tersenyum hangat dan kemudian menengokkan kepalanya untuk menghadap Renjun, 

> _"Ah... aku hanya teringat tentang kita dulu yang selalu menghabiskan waktu di ruang musik sesuai sekolah. Itu sangat menyenangkan, dan aku merindukannya."_

Dua baris kalimat itu membuat hati Renjun terketuk. Dalam sekejab, Renjun merasa bahwa hal-hal yang baru saja terjadi selama ini mungkin bukanlah sebuah kebetulan, _mugkin_ semua itu ada artinya. Semakin dipikirkan semakin membuat hati berdegup. Rasanya, cinta yang sudah lama ia pendam kala itu, tiba-tiba terbangun kembali. 

  
Masih di tempat yang sama, tiba-tiba Jaemin mengetuk-ngetukkan sepatunya. Sebelah tangannya memegang tengkuknya resah, pandangannya menghadap ke langit. Setelah melakukan kegiatan itu, Jaemin menatap Renjun dengan wajah serius. Jaemin mengambil sesuatu di dalam jaketnya dan mengatakan, 

>   
>  _"Renjun... sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu."_
> 
> _"Aku.. aku juga ingin mengatakan sesuatu."_

Bohong jika Renjun tidak gugup. Tapi dia tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkan kegugupannya itu. Entah itu tentang apa yang akan dia ucapkan, ataukah tentang apa yang akan Jaemin katakan. 

  
_"Hahaha baiklah, kau dulu yang mengatakannya. Karena ucapanku mungkin akan sangat mengejutkanmu nanti"_ , ucap Jaemin sambil tertawa kecil.

  
Renjun meremas ujung kaos yang ia kenakan, dengan rasa gugup ia memberanikan diri menatap Jaemin. Tuhan telah memberikan kode kepadanya, dia tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan hal ini. Meski jantungnya terasa seperti berhenti, dia harus melakukannya sekarang. 

> _"Na Jaemin, aku menyukaimu--_
> 
> _Aku menyukaimu sejak kita duduk di bangku SMA. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana awalnya, tapi berada di sekitarmu membuat hatiku menghangat. Aku menyukai bagaimana kau menekan tuts piano. Aku suka melihatmu mencoret-coret kertas partitur. Dan aku sangat suka mendengarkanmu menyanyikan lagu itu, lagu yang kita buat bersama._
> 
> _Aku menyukai setiap hal dari dirimu..."_

_Akhirnya_. Renjun merasa lega, seolah beban yang ada di pundaknya kini telah terangkat. Dia memperhatikan ekspresi Jaemin yang tak dapat ia artikan. Jaemin masih belum mengatakan apa-apa. Yang jelas, Renjun melihat semburat merah yang muncul di wajah Jaemin. Untuk menghilangkan rasa canggung, Renjun memulai percakapan kembali,

> _"Gi..Giliranmu. Apa yang ingin kau katakan kepadaku?"_

Renjun mengalihkan pandangan dari wajah Jaemin, tentu saja dia masih malu. Sembari menunggu apa yang akan Jaemin katakan, Renjun melihat ke segala arah kecuali wajah Jaemin.

  
Tanpa sengaja dia melihat ke arah tangan Jaemin. Tangan Jaemin tampak menggenggam sesuatu, sedikit _merematnya._

  
Renjun memperhatikan benda itu. Dan sebelum Jaemin dapat mengucapkan sesuatu, Renjun tersadar bahwa benda yang digenggam Jaemin tersebut merupakan _'Undangan Pernikahan'._

  
_Mungkin ini adalah arti sesungguhnya dari 'keabadian yang ada dalam perpisahan' pada lirik lagu yang kau tulis di hari itu._

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first songfic i guess??  
> Terinspirasi dari lagu Dirimu Melody - JKT48
> 
> Semoga feelnya tersampaikan, karena aku nulis ini dengan mencurahkan perasaan /engga


End file.
